Das Spielzeug der Mächtigen
by Kira Gmork
Summary: LMGW Dieser OneShot entstand auf einen Wichtelwunsch im Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt hin. Ich danke meinem Wichtel für das inspirierende Pairing. Viel Spaß!


**Das Spielzeug der Mächtigen**

**von Kira Gmork**

"Darling, erledige du diese langweiligen Formalitäten. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich den Schlüssel für unser Zimmer - diesen Schriftkram könnt ihr doch wohl ohne mich erledigen."

Die Stimme der Frau war schrill und herrschsüchtig; man konnte sie unmöglich ignorieren.

Jeder im Hotelfoyer des 'Magic Days and Nights' sah sich nach der Blondine um, die ihrem Mann da so unmissverständlich Befehle erteilte.

Auch Ginny Weasley sah automatisch zur Rezeption, um das Paar näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur noch eine Ausgabe des wöchentlich erscheinenden Magazins "Hexen auf Erfolgskurs" am Hotelkiosk holen wollen, bevor sie sich in ihr Bett fallen ließ, um für den anstrengenden nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein.

Als der Mann sich nun umwandte, hob Ginny schnell die Zeitschrift vor ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte seinem Blick auf keinen Fall begegnen. Die langen blonden Haare, die im Nacken mit einer Samtschleife zusammengebunden waren, ließen kaum einen Zweifel an seiner Identität. Möglichst unauffällig spähte Ginny über den Rand der Zeitschrift nun wieder zu der Frau hinüber, die von ihrem Mann die schnelle Aushändigung des Schlüssels erwartete.

Es gab keinen Zweifel - das war Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny gab ein leises Keuchen von sich, als sie begriff, dass es sich in einem Hotel wohl kaum vermeiden ließ, den beiden irgendwann über den Weg zu laufen.

Sie verwarf den Gedanken, dass die Malfoys ebenfalls an dem Seminar über die 'wirtschaftliche Bedeutung des Zauberergoldes in den letzten tausend Jahren' teilnahmen. Die Bank, in der Ginny arbeitete, war Initiator dieses Seminars, und auch wenn das Thema Ginny nicht brennend interessierte, war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass jemand von 'Nuggets' an diesem Seminar teilnehmen musste. Ihr war diese Aufgabe zugefallen und sie war stolz darauf, als Aushängeschild für die Bank bei diesem Seminar zu fungieren; Hauptsache, sie musste nicht selbst eine Rede halten. Ginny arbeitete seit gut zwei Jahren in dieser relativ neuen Zaubererbank, die bereits jetzt ein ernst zu nehmender Konkurrent für Gringotts war.

Dies war nicht zuletzt Ginny zu verdanken, die neue Ideen einbrachte, die für die Zaubererwelt recht ungewöhnlich waren. So hatte 'Nuggets' auf ihre Anregung hin einen eigenen Werbeslogan erhalten, der durchaus eingänglich war, und die Bank zu einem festen Bestandteil des täglichen Lebens machte.

Ginny war stolz darauf, dort zu arbeiten, doch in dem Moment, als Narcissa an ihr vorbeirauschte, um zu den Fahrstühlen zu gelangen, hätte Ginny am liebsten auf der Stelle ihren Job gekündigt, nur um nicht an dem Seminar teilnehmen zu müssen und das Hotel sofort verlassen zu können.

Lucius Malfoy blickte seiner Frau hinterher, die mit dem verzauberten Schlüssel nicht nur die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer würde öffnen können, sondern auch den Fahrstuhl mittels des funkelnden Objektes sofort zum heraneilen bewegte. Ginny bemerkte, dass Lucius Malfoy seine Augenbrauen kritisch zusammengezogen hatte. Als die goldenen Fahrstuhltüren sich hinter seiner Frau schlossen und ein leises Surren zu hören war, das darauf deutete, dass der Aufzug sich nach oben bewegte, sah Ginny erstaunt, wie sein Blick sich plötzlich zu entspannen schien und sogar ein leises Seufzen glaubte sie aus seinem Munde zu hören.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Mann an der Rezeption zu. Ginny nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ebenfalls schnell zum Aufzug zu eilen und somit einer Begegnung mit Malfoy zu entgehen. Erst als die Türen sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatten, atmete sie erleichtert durch und ihr Griff um "Hexen auf Erfolgskurs" lockerte sich etwas. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, warf sie das Magazin auf den kleinen Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Die Lust auf die Lektüre war ihr vergangen. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte immer nur die eine Frage umher: Warum mussten die Malfoys in diesem Hotel absteigen? Ausgerechnet im "Magic Days and Nights"!

Ginny schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Das Hotel zu verlassen kam nicht in Frage. Sie würde sich am nächsten Tag ihr Frühstück aufs Zimmer bringen lassen und sobald sie im Tagungsraum wäre, würde sie sicher vor den Malfoys sein. Der Plan klang nicht perfekt, aber gut genug, dass sie beruhigt einschlief.

Der Weckservice bestand aus einem singenden Trio von Elfen, von denen einer den Ton schlechter traf als der andere - scheinbar wollte man ganz sicher gehen, dass die Gäste auch wirklich aus dem Schlaf schreckten.

Ginny setzte ihren Plan vom vorherigen Abend auch sofort in die Tat um und wies einen der Elfen an, ihr das Frühstück aufs Zimmer zu bringen. Sein Gestammel über ein großes Büffet im Speisesaal unterbrach sie mit einem bösen Blick, mit dem sie sogar ihr Brüder das ein oder andere mal zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Das Frühstück, das ihr der Elf später aufs Zimmer brachte, hätte denn auch für die komplette Woche gereicht.

Zufrieden über den bisherigen Tagesverlauf bürstete sie ihr rotes Haar, bis es in ordentlicher Pracht über ihrer Schulter lag. Ihre neue weiße Bluse schien ihr im morgendlichen Licht plötzlich etwas durchscheinend, doch das würde ohnehin der Umhang verdecken, den sie sich nun umschlang. Sie betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel. Da lag zuviel Feuer in ihrem Blick - wieder einmal! Ginny zwinkerte sich selbst zu. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie manchmal nur so sprühte vor Lebenslust. Der Tag würde anstrengend werden, aber er war auch eine Herausforderung und sie würde jede Menge Leute kennenlernen, die in ihrem Job durchaus noch wichtig für sie werden konnten. Allemal sendete sie dann besser diese vielleicht etwas zu positiven Signale aus, als eine 'Ich-bin-verklemmt-und-intellektuell-gehemmt'-Botschaft!

Schnell schlüpfte sie schließlich noch in ihre Schuhe, deren Absätze sie noch ein ganzes Stück größer wirken ließen und ihre Beine ansehnlich zur Geltung brachten. Der Rock endete auf Kniehöhe und war somit eine Idee länger als ihr Umhang. Alles in allem wirkte sie wie eine Geschäftsfrau, die durchaus als äußerst attraktiv zu bezeichnen war.

Während sie im Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhr, wurde sie doch etwas nervös. Im zweiten Stock stieg ein Paar zu, doch schon im ersten Moment sah sie, dass diese beiden dunkelhaarigen Menschen natürlich nicht die Malfoys waren und atmete erleichtert durch. Im Foyer angekommen, betrat sie schnell den Gang zum Tagungsraum. Im Raum selbst, suchte sich einen der freien Plätze in den vorderen Reihen aus. Anmutig schlug sie die Beine übereinander und sah neugierig auf die Leute, die nach ihr den Raum betraten. Als ein Mann mit grauen Locken an das Rednerpult trat, war der Saal schon gut gefüllt und alle Plätze besetzt. Ginny wartete gebannt auf die Begrüßungsrede.

Der Graulockige hieß die Teilnehmer herzlich Willkommen und wies dann darauf hin, dass er ebenso die Eigentümer von 'Nuggets' begrüßen wollte, die diese Veranstaltung erst ermöglicht hätten. Ebenfalls wies er darauf hin, wie sehr er sich freuen würde, sie hier empfangen zu dürfen, da sie sich normalerweise sehr im Hintergrund hielten.

Ginny riss die Augen entsetzt auf, als unter dieser Ankündigung Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy den Raum betraten. Sie glaubte, dass selbst der Applaus der Leute um sie herum das wilde Klopfen ihres Herzens nicht übertönen konnte.

Die Malfoys waren also die geheimnisvollen Eigentümer der Bank, in der sie arbeitete. Nie im Leben hätte sie mit so etwas gerechnet. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, der Eigentümer sei ein junger Mann, der mutig den Schritt gewagt hätte, als Konkurrent zu Gringotts aufzutreten. Sie hatte sich sogar ausgemalt, ihn eines Tages zu treffen und ihm ganz persönlich zu seinem Mut zu gratulieren. Aber die Malfoys? Plötzlich hatte Ginny das Gefühl, 'Nuggets' sei nur dazu gegründet worden, um die Eitelkeit dieser verdammten, selbstsüchtigen Snobs zu befriedigen.

Huldvoll - so schien es Ginny - nickten die Malfoys den Teilnehmern zu und setzten sich gegenüber dem 'gemeinen' Volk auf die ihnen dargebotenen Plätze, um sich ihre eigene Firmengeschichte von dem Graugelockten vortragen zu lassen. Ginny konnte sich kaum auf das konzentrieren, was der Mann erzählte. Die Teilnehmer nahmen die Geschichte von 'Nuggets' als notwendige Einleitung mit höflichem Interesse auf, während sie in Wahrheit warteten, dass der eigentliche Vortrag beginnen würde. Ginny wartete nicht. Sie wartete nur darauf, dass der Boden sich auftat, damit sie aus dem Blickfeld der Malfoys verschwinden könnte. Und dann geschah das Schrecklichste, das sie sich nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Phantasien hätte ausmalen können. Der Mann mit den grauen Locken wies plötzlich auf sie und nannte ihren Namen.

Miss Ginny Weasley...Miss Ginny Weasley...dröhnte es in ihrem Kopf, als sei ihr Name ein nicht enden wollender Albtraum. Sie nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass er sie in höchsten Tönen für ihre Arbeit bei 'Nuggets' lobte. Dann endlich kam er zum ersten Thema des Tages, das nichts mit dem Initiator dieser Veranstaltung direkt zu tun hatte. Ginny hörte ihn über die Anfänge der magischen Währung dozieren, doch in ihren Ohren rauschte es unangenehm. Sie war sich bewusst, dass der kurze Wink des Mannes auf ihre Person zu einer Katastrophe führen würde, die gerade erst ihren Anfang nahm.

Doch zweifellos hatte es schon begonnen, denn Narcissas Augen brannten sich gerade in die ihren, während Lucius Malfoy sich zu seiner Frau beugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, während auch er sie fixierte. Ginny kam es vor, als würde jede einzelne Minute sich zu einer halben Ewigkeit ausdehnen, während sie mit Blicken regelrecht seziert wurde. Inzwischen hatten fast schon körperliche Schmerzen eingesetzt, die sie daran hinderten zu hören, was am Rednerpult gesprochen wurde. Erst als sich schließlich alle um sie herum erhoben, wurde Ginny klar, dass die Pause wohl begonnen hatte. Mit wackeligen Beinen erhob sie sich ebenfalls, als sie auch schon Narcissa auf sich zurauschen sah. Die Blonde packte sie unsanft am Oberarm und riss sie förmlich herum.

"Miss Weasley, Sie bleiben! Ich habe mit Ihnen zu reden", sie sah sich zu dem Graugelockten um und fauchte ihn an: "Lassen Sie uns allein! Gehen Sie einen Kaffee trinken, wie die anderen auch und beenden Sie die Pause erst, wenn ich Ihnen Bescheid gebe!"

Ginny hätte den Mann am liebsten festgehalten, damit er sie nicht mit den Malfoys alleine in diesem Raum ließ, doch ehe sie sich versah, zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und sie sah sich ihren Arbeitgebern hilflos ausgeliefert.

"Wie konnte eine mittellose Göre wie du sich in unser Imperium schleichen? Herrgott, wie hast du kleine rothaarige Schlampe das nur angestellt? Glaub nicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass du uns nur schaden willst. Aber nicht mit mir. Wer auch immer dich eingestellt hat, er wird es bedauern, dass er sich mit dir eingelassen hat..."

Ginny konnte ihre Wut nicht länger zurückhalten und fuhr Narcissa an: "Ich habe mich nicht in Ihr _Imperium_ eingeschlichen. Himmel, ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass Sie die Eigentümer..."

Narcissa wurde nun noch lauter, um Ginny zum Schweigen zu bringen: "Von wem hast du dich vögeln lassen, um diesen Job zu bekommen?"

Plötzlich schaltete sich Lucius Malfoy ein: "Sie sagt doch, sie wusste nicht einmal, dass die Firma uns gehört", versuchte er seine Frau zu besänftigen. Diese wandte sich zornerfüllt um, offensichtlich höchst erbost, weil er ihr in den Rücken fiel. "Oh ja, Lucius - nimm die Kleine nur in Schutz! Warst du es vielleicht selbst, der sie gefickt hat? Du warst doch schon immer scharf auf sie. Blutjung, arm und bedürftig - dafür hast du eine Schwäche, nicht wahr? Glaubst du ich hätte vergessen, wie du ihr damals beim Schulball auf die Titten gestarrt hast, während sie auf Hogwarts wie eine Prinzessin hin und herstolziert ist?"

"Narcissa, du weißt nicht was du sagst. Beruhige dich wieder. Miss Weasley macht ihre Arbeit mit sehr viel Erfolg, wie Mr. Brown uns eben berichtete. Es gibt keinen Grund sich aufzuregen oder beleidigend zu werden."

"Miss Wesaley", sagte Narcissa plötzlich mit einem Lächeln, "Sie sind gefeuert...fristlos", fügte sie dann an und wies zur Tür.

Ginny riss die Augen auf und stieß hervor: "Aber warum? Das können Sie nicht machen!"

Narcissa lächelte immer noch und sah gelangweilt auf ihre Fingernägel: "Hm...lassen Sie mich überlegen, Miss Rothaar. Ich besitze die Firma...Sie sind meine Angestellte...doch, ich kann, glauben Sie mir...und wenn Sie jetzt nicht ganz brav gehen, dann werde ich mir eine nette kleine Geschichte ausdenken, die dafür sorgen wird, dass Sie nicht einmal mehr einen Job bei 'McDragon' bekommen."

Ginny spürte, wie ihr Tränen der Wut in die Augen traten. Sie hatte für die Bank so manche unbezahlte Überstunde gemacht - aus Überzeugung, dass es sich lohnen würde - aus Loyalität. Und dies war das Ergebnis. Ein Rauswurf der jeder Logik entbehrte. Und mehr noch - die Demütigung, die sie absolut nicht verdiente. Ginny wandte sich zu Narcissa Malfoy und drängte die Tränen so weit zurück, dass ihr Hals brannte. "Es muss schlimm sein mit all diesem Hass zu leben", sagte sie leise, "all diese Angst vor Frauen, die erfolgreich sind, ohne sich dafür zuvor anbieten zu müssen. Wie war das bei Ihnen Narcissa? Wie oft mussten sie die Beine breit machen, um schließlich an einen Mann wie Lucius zu kommen? Hat all das Geld Sie diese Schmach vergessen machen? Kann man mit Macht die Seele reinigen, oder wird sie nicht letztendlich immer schmutziger? Leben Sie wohl, Narcissa. Möge mein Rauswurf Ihnen lange Freude bescheren - mir scheint, Sie haben ansonsten nicht allzu viel Freude im Leben."

Als Narcissa empört den Mund öffnete, wandte sich Ginny schon zum Gehen. Doch statt einer Schimpftirade, hörte Ginny plötzlich, wie die Blonde völlig entgeistert rief: "Lucius, wo willst du hin? Wenn du dem Dreckstück jetzt folgst, dann brauchst du nie wieder zurückzukommen. Hörst du, dann war ich die längste Zeit deine Frau!"

Verwirrt bemerkte Ginny, wie der Angeschriene ihr folgte. "Wo wollen Sie jetzt hin?", fragte er, als sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

"In mein Zimmer. Es mag sein, dass Ihre Frau mich aus der Firma schmeißen kann, aber das Hotel gehört ihr nicht und ich habe noch bis morgen das Zimmer - notfalls bezahle ich es eben selbst, wenn 'Nuggets' die Kosten erstattet haben möchte!"

"Darf ich Sie begleiten?", fragte er, ihre Überlegungen zum Finanziellen überhörend.

"Begleiten? Auf mein Zimmer? Was soll das, Malfoy? Wollen Sie Ihrer Frau das Gefühl geben, dass etwas Wahres an Ihren Worten wäre? Sie haben es doch gehört - es lohnt sich mit einer Frau zu vögeln, die bei Ihnen eingestellt werden möchte - nicht mit einer, die gerade gefeuert wurde."

"Ich will mit Ihnen reden."

"Na, für den großen Redner scheint Ihre Frau Sie aber nicht zu halten", fuhr sie ihn an.

Als er nicht reagierte, holte sie wütend ihren Schlüssel hervor und rief den Aufzug. Als die Türen sich öffneten, sah sie Lucius Malfoy fragend an.

"Ihre Frau erwähnte den Schulball - was ist dran, an ihren Vermutungen, Ihre Blicke auf mich betreffend?"

"Es ist wahr", erwiderte er schlicht. Ginny nickte knapp über soviel Offenheit und trat dann in den Fahrstuhl. Einen Moment zögerte sie und sah sich den großen blonden Mann an, der sie Zeit ihres Lebens scheinbar immer verhöhnt hatte. Seine Augen schienen zu lodern vor Aufrichtigkeit und Verlangen. Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Hören Sie zu, Malfoy...Ihre Frau hat mich wütend gemacht. Ich kann nicht klar denken, und ich will ihr weh tun. Liebt Ihre Frau Sie?"

Lucius Malfoy legte automatisch die Hand an die Fahrstuhltür, die sich soeben schließen wollte.

"Ich denke sie glaubt, dass sie mich liebt. In Wahrheit hat sie wohl eher ein Besitzdenken. Sie hat gerne die Kontrolle über mich."

Ginny nickte nachdenklich. Lucius war um so vieles älter als Ginny - er war um so vieles abgebrühter und erfahrener, doch diesen Aspekt seiner Ehe schien er erst jetzt und in diesem Moment durchschaut zu haben.

"Und Sie möchten nun, dass sie diese Kontrolle über Sie verliert?", fragte Ginny abschätzend.  
Lucius Malfoy fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und seine Finger gruben sich für einen Moment zwischen seinen blonden Strähnen.

"Ich möchte, dass _du _die Kontrolle über mich hast."

Ginny schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft. Er bot sich ihr auf so unmissverständliche Weise an, dass sie plötzlich daran zweifelte, dass dies Realität sein konnte.

Die Wut auf Narcissa vermischte sich sinnesraubend mit der Gewissheit, dass Lucius Malfoy sie stets begehrt hatte. Dieser arrogante Kerl war schon seit einer Ewigkeit scharf auf sie; und nun hielt er die Gelegenheit für günstig, um ihr genau das zu gestehen.

Und er hatte Recht - die Gelegenheit war verdammt günstig!

Wie ein gefährliches Raubtier hatte er immer auf sie gewirkt. Und nun legte er sich bildlich ihr zu Füßen und schnurrte sich mit leisem Vibrieren scheinbar direkt bis in ihren Unterleib.

"Sie wird es erfahren", merkte Ginny an.

"Sie _soll _es ja auch erfahren", erwiderte er schlicht. Einen Moment sah er ihr forschend in die Augen, dann nahm er die Hand von der Fahrstuhltür und trat in die kleine Kabine, während sich die Tür lautlos hinter ihm schloss.

Ginny reckte ihr Gesicht zu dem großen Mann empor, der sie sogleich wild zu küssen begann. Seine Zunge schien ihr so fordernd, dass ihr ganzer Körper augenblicklich in willige Ekstase versetzt wurde.

Seine Hände erkundeten endlich die Brüste, die er Jahre zuvor nur mit den Augen berührt hatte. Ginny keuchte in seinen Mund, als er ihre Nippel hart umfasste. Er hörte nicht auf sie zu küssen, als er ihren Umhang beiseite schob und immer wieder über die empfindlichen Stellen rieb, die durch die weiße Bluse deutlich sichtbar waren. Er beendete den Kuss und beugte sich zu ihren Brüsten hinunter. Seine Zunge strich in forderndem Rhythmus über den Stoff, der ihre Brustwarzen bedeckte und innerhalb kurzer Zeit war dieser vollends durchsichtig. Sanft umfasste er die gehärteten Nippel durch den Stoff hindurch mit seinen Zähnen, um sie neckisch zu malträtieren.

Ginny stöhnte vor Wohlbehagen und spreizte wie von selbst die Beine, bis ihr Rock um ihre Knie gespannt war.

Lucius betrachtete dies als Einladung, seine Hand in die Regionen vordringen zu lassen, die Ginny mehr denn je wie den Mittelpunkt ihres Seins wahrnahm. 'Wie konnte das nur so schnell geschehen?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie es unerträglich gefunden, dass der Mann sie auch nur ansah und nun feuerte sie ihn durch ihr angehobenes Bein regelrecht an, in ihr Höschen vorzudringen; ihren Rock hatte er dabei bis zu ihren Hüften hochgeschoben und Ginny glaubte vor Lust zu vergehen, als er durch den nassen Stoff ihres Slips ihre Spalte massierte.

Schließlich schob er den Stoff zur Seite und ließ einen Finger tief in sie gleiten, was sie dazu brachte, ihre Hüfte in seine Richtung zu schieben. Gerade als er einen zweiten Finger hinzunahm, öffnete sich mit einem leisen Surren die Fahrstuhltür. Zwei Elfen, die damit beschäftigt waren den Flur zu reinigen, rissen ihre ohnehin tellergroßen Augen weit auf. Ginny wollte ihren Rock panisch herunterziehen, doch Lucius zog es vor, mit einem dritten Finger in sie einzudringen und jeden Gedanken an Züchtigkeit zunichte zu machen.

Die Fahrstuhltür schloss sich wieder, da niemand sie daran hinderte. Ginny spürte den kalten Spiegel, der die Rückwand des Fahrstuhls zierte, und gegen den sich nun ihr nackter Po drückte, als Malfoy ihren störenden Slip entfernte. Sie schlüpfte heraus, ohne die Schuhe dabei abzustreifen. Mit hochhackigen Schuhen, spreizte sie die Beine, als er sie hochhob und erneut gegen den Spiegel presste. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie er seine Hose geöffnet hatte - erst als er sich ohne zu zögern tief in sie schob, wurde ihr klar, dass dies der Punkt war, an dem sie ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte - wenn sie es denn überhaupt gewollt hätte. Seine Stöße waren tief und voller animalischer Lust. Ginny fühlte wie er sie weitete. Er gab nicht vor, sanft sein zu wollen. Und Ginny vermisste es nicht. Das was er tat, war so jenseits der sanften Bettgeschichten, die sie bislang zu ihrem Erfahrungsschatz zählen konnte, dass sie mehr davon wollte. Mehr, egal ob diese verdammte Tür sich wieder öffnen würde. Er sollte sie ficken, und von ihr aus konnte die ganze Welt dabei zusehen.

Immer heftiger stieß er sie in schnellem Rhythmus gegen die glatte Oberfläche des Spiegels. Sie sah, wie seine Augen sie fixierten und es erregte sie, dass sich zarte Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten. Sein Blick hielt sie fest - wollte genießen was er mit ihr anstellte - wollte sehen, wie ihr Wille sich in wilde Gier verwandelte; und sie ließ zu, dass er es sah. Mit jedem weiteren Stoß stöhnte sie ihre Lust lauter heraus, wispert atemlos seinen Namen und genoss seine Macht über sie.

Als er sie ein letztes mal fest gegen die Wand nagelte, umschlangen ihre Arme ihn in der Ekstase eines alles durchdringenden Orgasmus, während er sich heiß in ihr ergoss. Sein Gesicht verbarg er dabei in ihrer Halsbeuge und zum ersten mal hörte sie, wie er ihren Namen aussprach: "Ginny, oh, Ginny."

Sie hielt ihn umschlungen und plötzlich schien es ihr so natürlich, dass er sie ebenfalls hielt, dass sie für einen Moment vergessen hatte, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war.

Doch dann holte sie die Realität so schlagartig ein, dass sie sich von ihm löste und langsam begann, ihre Kleider zu ordnen.

Auch Lucius nestelte an seiner Kleidung und Ginny wusste, dass es vorbei war. Nicht nur der Sex - alles war nun vorbei. Sie hatte keinen Job mehr und vermutlich hatte sie auf lange Sicht sogar ein ganzes Stück ihrer Selbstachtung eingebüßt, wenn Lucius sie nun stehen lassen würde, um zu seiner Frau zurück zu kehren. Nun gut, sie hatte einen Sieg errungen, indem sie mit dem Mann ihrer ehemaligen Chefin gevögelt hatte - ein äußerst befriedigendes Erlebnis - aber kein Sieg auf lange Sicht.

Ginny ordnete ihr Haar und sah Lucius möglichst neutral an.

"Und Sir, sind Sie zufrieden, dass Ihre Frau einmal nicht die Kontrolle über Sie hatte?"

Er sah sie einen Moment abschätzend an, dann erwiderte er: "Nein, ich bin nicht zufrieden."

Ginnys Miene verschloss sich augenblicklich; der Mann hatte Nerven - worüber wollte er sich jetzt beschweren? Doch dann fuhr er mit einem leisen Lächeln fort: "Ich bin noch lange nicht zufrieden. Ich will nicht nur dies, Ginny...ich werde Narcissa verlassen. Ich möchte dich nicht drängen - du sollst nur wissen, dass ich auf dich warten werde...und 'Nuggets' wird auch auf dich warten - gleich am Montagmorgen wirst du deinen Dienst wieder antreten, sonst könnte es sein, dass es Ärger mit der Firmenleitung gibt."

Ginny schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Ich bin gefeuert worden. Narcissa hat mich rausgeschmissen - schon vergessen? Das war der Auslöser für dieses anregende Schäferstündchen."

Sein Lachen wurde von einer ernsten Miene abgewechselt: "Nein, das war nicht der eigentliche Grund - jedenfalls nicht meiner. Ich möchte, dass du die Frau an meiner Seite wirst - aber wie gesagt, werde ich dich zu nichts drängen. Überlege es dir. Doch was deinen Job angeht, so solltest du wissen, dass ich praktisch 'Nuggets' allein besitze, weil Narcissa sich so ungern mit Dingen wie Finanzen und Schriftkram auseinandersetzt - schlechte Eigenschaften für jemanden, der eine Bank leiten will. Sie ist raus, Ginny - und du bist nach wie vor drin. Alles andere ist dir überlassen."

**Drei Jahre später...**

Der Altersunterschied des Paares war beträchtlich. Sie hätte gut und gerne seine Tochter sein können. Und doch war es kein heimliches Verhältnis, das die beiden miteinander verband, sondern sie waren verheiratet. Der Mann an der Rezeption des "Magic Days and Nights" war erstaunt, wie liebevoll die beiden miteinander umgingen. Gegenseitiger Respekt schien ihnen das Wichtigste zu sein.

Nachdem Lucius und Ginny Malfoy den Pagenelfen entlohnt hatten, hätte man noch eine weitere Seite an ihnen entdecken können - wildes, unbändiges Verlangen, das sie nach wie vor dazu trieb, übereinander herzufallen. Und auf eines freute sich Ginny bereits jetzt schon - Lucius wollte am Abend mit ihr Aufzug fahren.

Ende


End file.
